1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to communication networks, and more specifically, to the discovery of routes used by data transmitted over such networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet or any accessible computer network is, and likely will for quite some time remain, vulnerable to malicious attacks. In spite of the development of many sophisticated defense mechanisms such as intrusion detection systems and firewalls, such malicious attacks continue to increase. This is due in part because of a perceived lack of accountability: the anonymous nature of the Internet and its protocols make it difficult to accurately identify the source of a network attack when the perpetrator wishes to conceal it. In fact, an attacker can generate attacks that appear to have originated from anywhere or nowhere.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and systems for effectively identifying stepping stones or correlated connections in an extended connection attack path.